pkmoderagnarokfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ranger (jobs)
(if Non-VIP) | nitemreq = | zenyreq = | questsreq = Turtle Island Entrance Quest | questscoreq = | baseexpreward = | jobexpreward = | itemreward = 1 , 1 , 1 | qreward = Job Change to Ranger | window = yes }} # Talk to the Survival Instructor located near the boat (Island Entrance) back to Alberta. He will give you further briefing about the job change and check whether you have attained base level 99. #* # He will then instruct you to remove all of your equipment and make your weight 0 (zeny is not included). You will be warped back to Alberta. # Return and talk to the instructor again. He will give you a survival test of reaching Test Instructor Teardrop located at the North-West tip of the island. He will provide you 1 Bow, 500 Arrows and 10 . #* #* When you talk to Teardrop while doing Step 3, make sure you drop items left on your inventory (other than the items provided to you by the Survival Instructor) or otherwise he will mark you cheating and warp you back to the starting point (beside the Survival Instructor). However, he will just tell you to remove excess items if you are already on Step 4. # When Test Instructor Teardrop is located, talk and choose "I came here for the test". He will then give you a simple mission of killing 1 and return with 1 in order to proceed. #* Your falcon will be a great help if you have no more arrows in your inventory. # After passing the initial tests, he will then warp you to the test waiting area. When your turn is in, you will be warped to the first test area. He will provide you with 100 Arrows. #* He will also provide you 100 Arrows when you fail the tests and start again. #* The Test of Accuracy #In this mission, you will need to kill a monster from the poring-class family (consists of , , and ) around you. This is somewhat like the Hunter Job Change Test, the only difference is the monsters are poring-class. Instructions will be provided. You need to kill a monster named "Poring". The monsters will be summoned in different locations, types, and names every 5 seconds. It's good if you can find the right "Poring" quickly. Passing score is 15 out of 20. #* How to determine Poring's location: :Always look at the North island (North direction, 12 o' clock). :*If the monster spawned there is called Poring, then just hit it. :*If it's called Podaegi, the Poring is on the northeast island. (↗) :*If it's Poporing, east. (→) :*If it's Poja, southeast. (↘) :*If it's Pororing, south. (↓) :*If it's Drops, southwest. (↙) :*If it's Hoing, west. (←) :*If it's Poing, northwest. (↖) Trapping Ability Test In this mission, the aim is to test your trapping skills by killing plant monsters that block your way. After you finish the first test, you will be warped to the 2nd test area, instructions will be broadcast. Stay where you are and wait for the time to start. NPCs and monsters that will appear on the test area indicates the time has started. You will be given 3 minutes to finish the test. # Talk to the representative near you. He will give you 10 Bombring capsules, 100 and 2k+ bulky report files which will make your weight go to 90%. #* # Using your Bombring capsules, you need to eliminate the plant monsters which block your way through to the next representative. The plant monsters include , , , , , , and . #*Note1 : When a Bombring capsule is used, it will spawn a Bombring that follows you, attack you for 1 second, and then explode 3 seconds after you place them. The explosion encompasses a 5x5 cell area so don't get caught in it or you will die and have to repeat mission 1 (the Accuracy Test). You must consume all of the Bombring capsules to proceed. #*Note2 : If you still have any leftover arrows from previous tests, you can use them to kill the plants. If you want to use the leftover arrows, do NOT pick the papers first, but walk and kill the plants using your arrows, THEN pick the papers & Bombring capsules from the NPC. Since the plants do not respawn, this actually makes walking through the area becomes easier. Also, since you no longer have any plants to kill, just spam your Bombring capsules while walking (put the capsules in shortcut to make it easier to spam) and keep your distance away from them. When killing the plants using arrows, remember that you have a limited amount of them and a limited amount of time for the test, so focus on killing just the healers and especially Nepenthes, which hits hard and fast (keep your distance, make sure you can hit the Nepenthes while it can't hit you). Arrow Repel helps in pushing back some of the plants so you can ignore them and not waste your arrows on them. Some plants such as the Floras and Mandragoras cannot even hit you at all assuming you have enough Flee or is in a safe distance, those can be ignored too. # Reach the Test Supervisor Kowsyun at the end of the path, you need not talk to her, just walk near her and the dialogue will activate. After using all the Bombring capsules you have and giving her the report files, she will warp you to the 3rd test area. #* Using a Wolf Companion # Talk to the Supervisor and he will give you the instructions for the test. #* # He will provide you with 1 Job Change Flute to summon a mercenary Baby Desert Wolf. # Summon the mercenary and talk to the supervisor to begin the test. # You will be under the effect which prevents you from moving. You will need to control the mercenary to disarm 20 Egg Bombs that will appear randomly one by one on the map. Passing score is 10 out of 20. #* # After passing the test, you will redirected to the Ranger Master to change your job. He will check whether you have consumed all of skill points and ask you to remove your falcon. You will be awarded with 1 , 1 , and 1 . #* Category:Job Change Guide Category:Ranger